1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to utensil holders and, more particularly, is concerned with a flat card-like multiple tool holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many people desire to carry a number of different utensils or tools, such as a knife, bottle opener, nail file, screw driver, mirror, toothpick and tweezers, in a pocket or handbag. However, these tools typically have rough surfaces, sharp edges or pointed tips. Thus, the user must be protected from injury due to inadvertent or accidental contact with these tools when reaching into the pocket or handbag.
A number of different holder devices which contain these different commonly-used tools have been proposed in the prior patent art. Representative examples of these tool holder devices are the ones disclosed in U.S. patents to Fink (973,930), Benson (U.S. Pat. No. 1,590,492) and Mosch (U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,412,056 and 2,630,212). However, a common drawback of these devices is that they have heavy, complicated and expensive constructions.
Consequently, a need still exists for a multiple tool holder which is simple in construction and small in size and avoids the drawback of the prior art.